Descendants
The Descendants are future protagonists and antagonists set to be featured in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga's Second Trilogy. They are the primary party members of Mortie and Ferdie Fieldmouse's quest team, and are doing their best to take on the job of heroics their parents once performed in their heyday. Their numbers include: Heroes *'Benjoin Alphonse' - Son of King Adam and Queen Belle of Le Chateau du Damne, destined to become the wielder of the Nephrite Crystal. A kind and gentle man who managed to avoid the fate that befell his father despite being given everything his heart desired by means of his innermost personality; is one of the few Descendants willing to give the Hellfire Neophytes a chance to reform after learning their individual histories, a decision fully supported by his parents and closest friends. *'Melody' - Daughter of King Eric and Queen Ariel of the Danish Isles, destined to become Sailor Mini-Moon. Pretty much like her mother in terms of personality and goals, except she longs to be able to swim in the seas rather than live on land; one of the few Descendants willing to give the Hellfire Neophytes a chance to reform after finding out about their past grievances, is the one to do the cleansing with the Silver Imperium Crystal. *'Anxelin' - Daughter of King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel of Corona, destined to become the next Alpha Being of Light. Nothing known about her yet besides her parentage. *'Lǎng Ní' - Daughter of General Li Shang and Princess Mulan of Imperial China, destined to become the next Sailor Mercury. Kind and good-hearted with a talent for military tactics and Chinese ballet; one of the few Descendants willing to give the Hellfire Neophytes a chance to reform after learning of their harsh pasts. *'Andrea' - Daughter of King Phillip and Queen Aurora of Terraland, younger sister to Phillipe', destined to become the next Sailor Venus. Shy, reclusive, and close-minded, ever afraid of inheriting the curse that befell her mother without even finding someone to befriend beforehand; fiercely adamant against allowing Malaena a chance to redeem herself because of the horrid actions her mother caused in the past, which may poison Andrea's chances of inheriting her mother's Princess of Heart position should her grudge get out of hand... *'Aziz Malik' - Son to Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine of Agrabah, younger brother to Princess Nadia, destined to become the wielder of the Jadeite Crystal. Nothing known about him yet other than his parentage. *'Nadia' *'Henri'- Son to King Oscar and Queen Ella of the Castle of Dreams in Gaulerraute, younger brother to Prince Bradford and Princess Lisette, destined to become the wielder of the Adonis Danburite Crystal to counterpoint his mother's Pallas Athena Crystal. Vain, cocky, and overconfident in himself, uses his charm and good looks to get whatever he wants, is nothing like his parents at all; fiercely against the Hellfire Neophytes being given a chance to reform due to his close-minded mentality on the nature of alignment, something which proves to be the last straw in how long Cinderella can tolerate her son's growing hypcritical path to villainy... *'Kiara '- Daughter of King Simba and Queen Nala of the Pride Lands, younger sister to Prince Kopa and older sibling to Prince Kion. *'Kion' - Youngest son of King Simba and Queen Nala of the Pride Lands. *'Kopa '- Eldest son of King Simba and Queen Nala of the Pride Lands *'Thomas Rolfe' - Son to James Rolfe and Pocahontas, destined to become the next Guardian of Time and wield the Chronus Pluto Crystal, thankfully edited to make him a Heavenly King rather than a Sailor Senshi. *'Emma Swan' - Daughter to King Ferdinand and Queen Snow White, originally traveled to the past events of Encoded Truths to try and save the future through the Journal, older sister to Prince Neal and Prince Henry Mills, eldest member of the Descendants, destined to become the next Sailor Saturn, fated to be married to Prince Baelfire of the Dark Ones; the Keyblade Wielder of the gang. A stern and solemn woman, able to give others a chance despite her own misgivings, you all know about her from "OUAT". *'Jane Darling'- Daughter of Wendy Darling and possible girlfriend to Peter Pan if the "Hook" timeline is confirmed to still exist. *'Zephyr' - Son of Captain Phoebus and Esmerelda, destined to become the wielder of the Pontus Neptune Crystal, thankfully edited to make him a Heavenly King rather than a Sailor Senshi. An exuberant and sprightly youth eager to take up the reigns of Captain upon his father's retirement, he must learn the value of humility and self-control if he is to properly understand his place in the world. *'Ferdie Fieldmouse' *'Mortie Fieldmouse' *'Millie and Melody Mouse' *'Max Goof' - Son of Goofy and the late Mrs. Geef *'Huey, Dewey and Louie' - Children of Donald's long-lost deceased sister, Dumbella Duck. *'April, May, and June' *'Webby Vanderquack' *'Scamp' *'Annette, Collette, and Danielle' *[[X-23|'X-23']]' '- Clone/daughter of Wolverine in an alternate timeline. Villains * Malaena Lilith - Daughter to Maleficent and Hades * Evelyn Mills - Daughter of Queen Regina Grimhilde Mills and King Leopold White * Jamal Muhijhuno - Son of Jafar Muhijhuno and Queen La * Carlos Feinberg - Son of Ella De Vil and Mr. Feinberg * Faye' Facilier '- Daughter to Anton Facilier and Queen Narissa Charme * 'Kovu - Son of Chumvi and Kula, adopted/kidnapped by Zira in order to turn him into Scar's vessel of his rebirth * Vitani - Youngest daughter of Scar and Zira * Nuka - Eldest son of Scar and Zira * Three Little Wolves - The children/bodyguards to Big Bad Zeke Midas Wolf and a deceased female wolf. * Cinder Fall * PJ Pete * Pistol Pete Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Groups Category:Descendants